


SCP-183141

by Reaper5



Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper5/pseuds/Reaper5
Summary: SCP-183141. Twenty three beings created by [Redacted]. These records have been found. These beings should not be encountered. Whatever you do don’t go to [Redacted].
Kudos: 13





	1. SCP-183141-A (The Fool)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fool stares off into the distance, ready to take his step off the cliff.

Class Keter

The first of twenty three Beings brought to this world by [Redacted]. 

183141-A can’t be accurately measured due to it’s form being ever changing   


183141-A can take the form of anything from inanimate objects to living creatures.

183141-A Seems to have a preference for humanoid forms. More specifically the form of previous victims of SCP 183141-A’s.

SCP 183141-A’s true form seems to be goo, slime, or jelly like being able to fill almost anything it enters.

SCP 183141-A, just like the other twenty two beings, seem to be connected to the Major Arcana of the enchanted Tarot. 

SCP 183141-A seem to be a representation of the first Arcana the fool.

All known victims of SCP 183141-A seem to follow the pattern of successful persons, all disappearing after their dreams have been fulfilled. Furthermore all these persons seem to have had doubt in their dreams.

In other words refusing to start a journey.

Every victim seemed to disappear for an amount of time ranging from a few hours to at most a few days. 

The most recent example being [Redacted] from [Redacted] a semi famous actress who’s rise to fame was exponential after her disappearance for a day but after she earned an award at the [redacted] award ceremony she disappeared off the face of the earth.

What seems to be her skin was found in a park nearby after the award ceremony with the slime like substance of SCP 183141-A inside.

From this and research done on SCP 183141-A, if it touches a person who has doubt in starting a journey, metaphorical or literal, the slime like substance of SCP 183141-A will enter the bloodstream by being absorbed through the skin of the victim, after initial contact, the substance will slowly and painfully dissolving all major organs, muscles, and bones to make room for SCP 183141 A’s material to take control of the body’s skin to achieve the original user’s dreams.

SCP 183141-A is to be confined in an airtight sealed Metal Cube. No person who has refused or is having doubts of achieve their hopes are allowed anywhere nearSCP 183141-A. If anyone seems to be more willing to achieves their dreams after coming into contact with SCP 183141-A, they will be executed, incinerated, and to be deemed missing or killed in action.


	2. The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magician hold his hand up high above the altar, ready to begin the experiment.

SCP-183141-B The Magician

Keter

The second of the twenty three Beings brought to this world by [Redacted]. The magician seems to have only access to only one form, being a what seems to be a lanky, floating, black creature with four arms. Each arm seeming to be made from the four elements. (Air, Water, Earth, and Fire)

SCP 183141-B, just like the other twenty two beings, seem to be connected to the Major Arcana of the enchanted Tarot. 

SCP 183141-B, seem to be a representation of the second Arcana “the Magician”.

The known victims of “The Magician” seem to have made poor life decisions, born from immaturity and lies, before their deaths.

The deaths furthermore have a connecting theme of having all four elements involved.

The most famous example is [Redacted] from [Redacted] who seemed to have been Burned, nearly drown, then finally thrown into the air to die from hitting the ground.

The mutilated body was found later that day in the Forrest near their home.

From this and research done on “SCP-183141-B” just like the arcana that it’s named after “SCP-183141-B” has control over the four elements and hunts those who make poor and risky Life decisions, those show great immaturity, or those who lie in front of it. using the four elements to maim and kill those who invalidate its arcana.

“SCP-183141-B” Is to be contained in a sealed, iron chamber hidden deep underground. No one who has been recently immature will be aloud anywhere near the facility “SCP-183141-B” is housed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry I disappeared for bit, but I still walk this earth. Granted from the sanctuary that is my house but still.


End file.
